Begginings
by nightmare-NNY-fan
Summary: My first fiction ever! please do not flame! A pairing of RougexKnuckle and ShadowxRouge in it. One of my worst stories since it was my first! FINISHED


This story was made by me, go easy on me! This is very old and was my first!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!!!

**Chapter 1 Chaos Emeralds**

It was a bright and beautiful day that was known that on this day that Rouge a beautiful white bat would meet Knuckles a dread locked Echidna and fall in love but Shadow and Sonic do not approve of their love and there is trouble on the way.

Rouge was flying in the sky in search for the master emerald. The master emerald was a huge jewel that contained magical powers. When Rouge got to Angel Island she quickly searched for the Emeralds Temple. Rouge found it and landed near it. Knuckles who was the guardian of the master emerald saw Rouge land near

the steps of the temple. This was when Knuckles and rouge first

met. Rouge fell in love with Knuckles but did not show it.

Knuckles also fell in love but only blushed. Suddenly Sonic

appeared and did not look pleased. He quickly started to pick a

fight with Knuckles. Knuckles' rival was Sonic so they didn't

get along very well because Knuckles always wished for a free

life style like Sonic but he couldn't because he had to protect the

master emerald. To try and anger Knuckles, Sonic took the chaos

emeralds and ran away with all seven. Knuckles was angered by that and ran after him.

Rouge followed them into a cave because she too wanted the chaos emeralds. They were standing in the cave and of course Knuckles was arguing and yelling at Sonic. Sonic didn't seem to be caring a lot. Rouge walked towards them trying

not to enterup there conversation when all of a sudden the floor beneath

them started rumbling. The floor had broke and there was a hole. First

Knuckles fell down then Sonic then Rouge. Once they were safe on ground

Rouge was sitting on top of Sonic and Knuckles. Rouge giggled quietly

and then jumped off. She quickly flew off with the chaos emeralds and

headed towards the Space Colony Ark where she thought she would find

jewels. She arrived at the Space Colony Ark. She found her way to the

main computer system where she put the code **MARIA **and the systems

turned on and showed profiles of the past. She found herself looking on a

screen that said **PROJECT SHADOW** in big bold letters. It seemed to

interest her.

**CHAPTER 2 PROJECT SHADOW**

Rouge typed in the password and a capsule

opened. A black hedgehog appeared. Suddenly there

was loud shooting and Shadow ran out and pushed

Rouge out of the way. A robot was rampaging and

shooting out of control. Shadow used Chaos Control

and destroyed the robot. Shadow looked at Rouge and then he disappeared by saying Chaos Control. Rouge was confused.

She quickly flew down to the city. Just as she had

guessed there was shadow. Shadow had already

destroyed almost half the city. He looked behind

him and slowly walked away. Then Sonic and

Knuckles appeared. Sonic was angry at Rouge because the police were blaming him for Shadow because they looked alike. Sonic heard the sirens and ran away before the police showed up to arrest him for something he didn't do. Knuckles remembered that Rouge had the Chaos Emeralds. By the time he looked at Rouge to get back the Chaos Emeralds she was already flying away. Knuckles started yelling at her but it was too late she was too far away by then. Knuckles flew after her.

Sally and Amy were walking down the street from shopping when the TV store was showing the news. "This is Daisy presenting to you live from the half destroyed city of Emerald. Witnesses show that Sonic is responsible." Amy dropped her bag, "I can't believe it. It can't be Sonic, wouldn't do something like this." Sally didn't believe Amy. Sally had always hated Sonic. "It could be him because he loves being in the spot light and getting special attention." Amy started to cry, she grabbed her stuff and home. Sally stared at the TV as it finished. "Has Sonic the hero become evil? I'm Daisy and back to you Chet." Sally left to go and try to comfort Amy.

**Chapter 3 Dr. Eggman! **

Once Sonic had stopped he thought that this might be the work of Dr. Eggman and headed towards his not so secret base in the dessert. Rouge was flying towards Dr. Eggmans Secret base for an explanation. Right behind her was Knuckles and Sonic were right behind her in the distance. She noticed that Knuckles and Sonic were right behind her. She quickly opened the door and ran in. Knuckles barely made it in but Sonic decided to make an entrance. Deep inside was the evil Dr. Eggman waiting for them. Shadow was right next to him.

Rouge appeared but knuckles was hiding and listening near to where the others were but unseen by anybody. "Dr. Eggman," said Rouge "I've got the chaos emeralds." "Excellent," said Dr. Eggman. "And thank you for freeing Shadow for me." "Shadow told me everything," "That you're a spy for the government!" The base started shaking. The base was flying away to a different location.

When the base flew away Sonic flew off but luckily Tails was flying and caught him and flew him down

safely. Tails is a fox with two tails that he can use as a

helicopter propellers and is Sonics best buddy. "Thanks

buddy," said Sonic before he towards Eggmans flying base.

"Wait for me Sonic!" said Tails flying after Sonic. Dr.

Eggman pointed at a machine at Rouge. Knuckles jumped to

try to protect her but it was too late both of them had gotten zapped. "Mmwaahahaha!" Dr. Eggman laughed evilly. "you won't have your powers…well at least not for 24 hours, Mmaahahaha!"

**Chapter 4 Lost With You**

Dr. Eggman pressed a button and Knuckles and Rouge fell out of the base. Shadow looked angrily at Dr. Eggman then left when he had the chance.

Sally which Had just finished comforting Amy. "I'm going back home O.K." said Sally. "O.K and I'll look for Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully "If I know Sonic he's probably chasing after Dr. Eggman and stopping his evil schemes and I'll be sure to be there for him because I know he loves me and I love him!" said Amy acting like if it was a speech. Sally made a weird face or two when Amy wasn't looking and then left to go to her home in Emerald Forest. Amy ran outside and thought for a moment. "Hmm maybe he went this way?" said Amy going in a direction.

Rouge and Knuckles were lucky that they landed on soft bushes. Rouge got up and tried to fly but couldn't

and ended up tripping on a rock. She groaned in pain and

Knuckles came running to help her up. When Rouge got

up she gave Knuckles a darling look but Knuckles looked

at her suspiciously. "Where are we?" said Knuckles. "I

think we're in Chaos forest. "Let's climb up that mountain

to see how to get out." "But how are we going to get

down?" "We're going to have to stay there until we get

our powers are back." Once Rouge and Knuckles got to

the top of the mountain Knuckles suggested that they built

shelter but Rouge seemed like she wasn't paying much

attention. Knuckles became angry. They started to fight.

Rouge became angered because of Knuckles yelling at her

so Rouge hit Knuckles on the head really hard. Knuckles

screamed OUCH and then he continued fighting with

Rouge. They sat on opposite sides of each other and arms

crossed. They sat there quietly like that for a few minutes.

**Chapter 5 Stop Shadow**

Rouge stood up, turned around and she put her hand out and said "We're in this together so we might as well

get along." Knuckles grabbed her hand and for a moment they

both half smiled and held hands. They soon started playing

around and laughing. Shadow had been watching they're every move. Shadow finally had enough of they're happiness. Ever

since Rouge had let him loose he has had a crush on her but

seeing her happy with Knuckles made him angry. He eyed

Knuckles and he jumped out of the tree with a weapon.

Rouge and Knuckles stopped. Rouge looked scared at the

sight Shadow holding gun and afraid of something bad

happening. Knuckles only looked panicked. Knuckles just

moved back ready to protect Rouge. "No Knuckles, you can't beat him without your powers!" said Rouge trying to stop him from fighting. Shadow just stood in the same position he had been when he jumped out of the tree.

Sonic destroyed Dr. Eggman's secret base and threw him in jail but he still wasn't satisfied. Sonic then remembered about the imposter hedgehog whom everybody thought was him. Sonic and Tails were about to go searching for him when Amy bumped into him! "Oh Sonic" said Amy happy to see him "I thought I'd never see you again!" "Hey! Where do you think you're going!" said Amy running after Sonic. "Wait for me Sonic!" said Tails trying to fly as fast as he could to catch up.

Shadow ran towards Knuckles, turned to the left and grabbed Rouge and ran away with her. Knuckles ran after him but Shadow off the mountain with Rouge. Knuckles jumped off after them but then remembered that he didn't have his powers at the moment. All of a sudden Knuckles became golden and was standing in midair looking different he floated down fast to rouge and Shadow. Shadow yelled Chaos Arrow and some golden small arrows came flying trying to hurt Knuckles but missed every time he tried to hit him. Shadow left Rouge on at a side of a cliff and then put his hands in a different direction and the golden rings around his wrist came of. Shadow grabbed them and he too turned golden like Knuckles. Shadow started fighting with Knuckles

right away. Rouge was watching them fighting when she tried

to fly again and she did! She quickly flew into the sky and

stopped the fight. Knuckles, not paying attention punched

Shadow and he fell into Chaos forest and turned back to

normal color. Knuckles also turned back to normal color but started falling down. Rouge quickly grabbed him and took him to a waterfall. She put Knuckles down and waited until morning for him to wake up so she could thank him.

**Chapter 6 Awwww **

Shadow looked up and said "I will return" now leaving the forest angrily. Meanwhile Sonic was still running away from Amy. "Sonic you will **marry** me!" "Never!" said Sonic running away. Tails was right behind them gasping for air. Tails then whistled loudly and the X-Tornado flew down. Tails got aboard and flew after the two of them. When the Tails got close to Sonic, Sonic jumped on and they both flew away from Amy. "I'll find you again Sonic! You haven't seen the last of me!" Amy said angrily "You will marry me Sonic!!!"

Once Knuckles woke up he stood up and saw the waterfall. Rouge cried a little and then hugged Knuckles. Rouge wiped her eyes. Then Rouge and Knuckles kissed for the first time. But Rouge and Knuckles kept their love a secret.

**The End**


End file.
